The present invention relates to a lever-type cam follower for a valve drive of an internal combustion engine for operating at least one gas exchange valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,582, issued May 21, 1991 discloses a cam follower which is of substantially U-shaped cross section and includes two longitudinal side walls which are interconnected by a cross member. The cross member defines a valve-proximate side which has an end portion formed with a bearing surface for a gas exchange valve. An opening is formed through the cross member for passage of lubricant to the contact zone of the gas exchange valve upon the bearing surface. This conventional cam follower suffers the drawback that the bearing surface for the gas exchange valve is formed as a ball-shaped recess that increases the complexity of manufacture. Moreover, the opening for transmission of lubricant is disposed exactly in the contact zone between the gas exchange valve and the bearing surface. Thus, increased wear is experienced in this zone so that the recessed region must be reinforced.